


Whiskey Bottles and Warm Showers

by blublublah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its junhwan day so i had to write something, junhoe is mad for like 5 minutes, slight angst, slightly drunk jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Junhoe comes home to find a sleeping Jinhwan in his bed.~This is just pure fluff for Junhwan day.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Whiskey Bottles and Warm Showers

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember when I blacklisted BTS in 2014 on tumblr bc everything surrounding them was like getting a nail drilled into your eyes?
> 
> Turns out I actually like some Kpop Artist and by some I mean iKon.  
> Jk, there are a lot of great artist but my heart is now owned by 7 (!) idiots.
> 
> This story has no purpose and is only because I needed fluffy Junhwan.  
> And yes it is still Junhwan day in some time zones... I think at least.  
> Unbetaed.

Junhoe leaned against the cold metal, his heart still racing as the elevator went upwards. He closed his eyes for a moment, still a little bit out of breath from his recent run. God, he couldn’t wait to get showered and pass out.

The quiet hum of the elevator stopped and ‘ding’ informed him he arrived at the right floor. Getting out and into the dorm, Junhoe slipped off his shoes, not really caring about putting them away. 

The dorm was quiet, not surprising since it was already quite late, though he could see light coming from Donghyuk’s room. Bobby was probably still at the studio. That just left Jinhwan missing. He doubted that the elder had accompanied the rapper to the studio but maybe he was still being held up by management. He mentioned this morning, he had been asked to come in for some kind of meeting. Though it was really late and usually these talks didn’t last past 10 pm.

Shaking his head, Junhoe didn’t ponder on the whereabouts of his boyfriend any longer, too tired and definitely too sweaty to just stay around stinking up the place. He could hear the shower calling his name from one block away.

Wiping his face with his shirt he stepped into his room, intending to grab some fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom. He nearly tripped over something, probably some shoes, and tumbled into the room. 

Switching on the lights, he scanned the floor, before remembering he wanted clean clothes and stepping over the heaps of laundry and whatnot, fishing a shirt, sweats and fresh underwear out of his closet. 

Turning around, he came to a halt. 

Jinhwan was curled up on his bed, pressed into the wall, hugging his blanket close to his chest.

Junhoe adored the view for about 4 seconds before he realized that the elder was still in his dress shirt and pants.   
Did he just straight up pass out after coming back from management?  
Also why did he even bother to dress up that much, Junhoe really didn’t understand his obsession with always looking presentable. 

He let his gaze sweep over the sleeping figure and frowned. Jinhwan looked...hot.  
Okay, that itself wasn’t that shocking, Junhoe rather often reminisced about his boyfriends enticing appearance.   
No, but he looked like he was feeling rather hot, a bright blush coloring his cheeks, even continuing down to his neck.

If Jinhwan was getting sick and spreading his germs onto Junhoe’s sheets, he better be- 

Junhoe stopped his internal rant, as his eyes caught something. 

Next to light on his nightstand was a bottle of whiskey. 

His bottle of whiskey to be exact. And it was notably empty. 

Huh?

Hadn’t he left it on the shelf above his desk and hadn’t it been at least almost still full the last time he had checked?

“What the-”, stepping towards the bed, he reached for the bottle, glancing to the prominent empty spot on the shelf before looking at the bottle again. It was definitely the bottle in question. 

Dumbfounded he glanced between the glass container and the sleeping man in his bed before his mood took a turn for the worse.

His frown deepening, he reached out to shake the body passed out next to him. 

It was one thing for Jinhwan to get drunk and fall asleep in Junhoe’s bed instead of his own, nothing new here. Though it was a complete new story when it affected Junhoe’s own alcohol collection. Yes, he was petty like that. He didn’t like people, not even Jinhwan, messing with his stuff. 

The man in question just groaned, trying to move away but just hitting the wall behind him. Junhoe’s irritation grew and he snatched his sheets away from his boyfriend's arms.   
A whiny “What?” was all he got in response and Junhoe cursed because how could a grown man still sound this cute after drinking a whole bottle of whiskey and falling asleep in the wrong bed. It was beyond him.

“Wake up, why did you drink my shit?” 

Jinhwan groggily opened his eyes, trying to orient himself, his hair sticking up in every direction as he rubbed his face with his (tiny) hand. Junhoe rolled his eyes, letting the man go, placing the bottle back on the nightstand, giving up. How could he stay mad at Jinhwan if he kept acting this cute?

“Stop that.” Junhoe demanded, his voice a lot less pissed off than just seconds ago.  
Jinhwan blinked up at him. 

“You’re back.”

Junhoe groaned, he was too tired for this. Glancing at the bottle one last time, thinking about the meeting and the still dressed up Jinhwan in his bed, he decided to let it slide for the night. Whatever had happened could wait until tomorrow. 

“Yes, I am and now I’m going to take a shower.” With that he turned around, hoping the hot water would take care of the tension still running through his body.  
“Wait-”, sheets rustling and a loud thump later, a hand clasped around his arm, holding him back, “I’ll join you.” 

Before Junhoe could object or question how Jinhwan had even managed to get out of the bed that fast, the older man already tried to pull him towards the bathroom. Emphasizing on ‘tried’ as he swayed slightly, one hand on the wall to guide them. 

Before one of them could actually get hurt, Junhoe quickly grabbed Jinhwan’s arm and brought them safely to the bathroom. He knew there was no point in arguing and trying to exclude his boyfriend from his plans, it would only end in a pissed off and sulky Jinhwan and nobody wants that. 

So, he settled for just accepting the tag-along and finally striped off his now uncomfortable tight and damp clothes. Once he was fully undressed, he halted before stepping into the shower. Jinhwan was obviously struggling with getting his pants off and Junhoe would have laughed at the older man nearly face planting the floor in an attempt to shrug off his tight pants, but he didn’t. 

Because he was a good boyfriend also as said before, nobody wants a sulky Jinhwan at 11pm.

Instead, proving his boyfriend-qualities, Junhoe sat the man down on the toilet seat and quickly tugged off the annoying piece of clothing before stepping into the shower himself. 

Jinhwan followed him quickly, a lot surer on his feet, the cold air probably clearing his head up. 

As expected, the hot stream did wonders to his tense muscles and Junhoe sighed appreciatively, closing his eyes and just enjoying the heat surging through his body. 

The water hitting the tiles, the air hot and distinct smell of something flowery stimulating his senses, helping him relax even further. 

And when a slim pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, a familiar weight settling against his back, Junhoe truly felt himself coming home. His mind no longer chasing around the dark clouds, any questions and mistakes forgotten, a sense of belonging filling his heart. 

Jinhwan mumbled something against his back and Junhoe hummed, a giddy smile on his lips, probably looking like a dumbass.

“Can you wash my hair, I’m too tired.” 

Scoffing Junhoe moved, turning around seemingly annoyed at the elder but the fond smile spreading across his face betrayed his façade. Jinhwan, even in his slightly intoxicated state, always able to read Junhoe like an open book, just smiled at him. His bangs sticking to his face, dark shadows beneath twinkling eyes and his lips pouting up at Junhoe, he knew exactly what buttons to push.

Without replying Junhoe turned off the stream, grabbed the bottle of shampoo Jinhwan was holding and squeezed some of it into his hand. Gesturing to Jinhwan to turn around he let his fingers slip into the locks of the smaller man. Slowly and with precise pressure he started massaging the product into the hair and scalp, Jinhwan sighing contently, leaning back into Junhoe’s hands.

After rinsing out the last bit of conditioner out of Jinhwan’s hair, the elder turned back around, his hand slipping behind Junhoe’s neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips together in a quick but sweet kiss. 

“Thank you,” Another quick peck, “now let me help you.” With quicker hands than Junhoe would have expected from the drunk man, Jinhwan grabbed the soap and started going over the taller man’s body. Gently and tender movements, both too tired for anything more exciting, they helped each other washing up.

Once they were done, Junhoe stepped out, reaching for a towel while handing one to Jinhwan as well. He quickly dried himself, already feeling the exhaustion settling into his bones. Jinhwan following his example, was done surprisingly fast and quickly put on some fresh underwear, Junhoe wondered where that had come from, and slipped into a shirt way too large on his slim frame. Probably a shirt he had grabbed from Junhoe’s room before he had followed him. 

Junhoe was almost done when he noticed Jinhwan staring at him.

“What?” 

“I’m too tired.” 

Junhoe just blinked at him. Until he followed his gaze and groaned at the sight of Jinhwan’s toiletry bag. Why in the world did his boyfriend have to have 9-step skincare routine. Why did anyone have to have a 9-step skincare routine.

“No.” 

Junhoe didn’t need to look at Jinhwan to know the man was already pouting and mixed with his wet hair and the heated cheeks, Junhoe knew he would be done for if he spared him another glance.

And with anyone else, Junhoe would have grunted an annoyed ‘goodnight’ and excited the bathroom with another thought but it wasn’t anyone else; it was Jinhwan and Junhoe loves Jinhwan maybe a little too much so he just scoffs, rolls his eyes and grabs the bag, handing it to his boyfriend.

Step after step, he not so gently mushed the cremes and lotions on the warm cheeks and Jinhwan complains about Junhoe bruising his face and messing up his skin more than helping it and Junhoe laughs at his antics, just smearing the last pit of product across his mouth to shut the elder up. 

After, when they’re both finally settled into Jinhwan’s sheets, because his bed is just way more suited for the two of them, and Jinhwan is already slipping off to sleep, barely able to keep his eyes open, Junhoe thinks back to the whiskey and can’t help the worry surging through his thoughts.

He knows they’ll have to talk about it, about the whole situation and he knows they will both probably be pissed off by the end of the argument and he worries. 

Glancing back to the man beside him, he wills these worries away, just for now. Right now, he wants to relish the moment, keeping his boyfriend close and safe, living for the here and now.

His hand absently stroking Jinhwan’s cheek, he watches the steady rise and fall, still losing himself in his thoughts.

Until a quiet voice next to him shakes him out of it, “Stop thinking. You’re too loud. Always too loud. Just go to sleep.” Jinhwan looks up at him, despite the teasing tone his eyes are full of love, and that small but unnecessarily fond smile on his lips beaming at him, “it’s late.”

Junhoe hums, nodding but still lingering, not letting go of his thoughts. 

“Hey, I mean it.” Warm fingers gently settling on Junhoe’s cheek before pulling him down, connecting their lips in a loving but still passionate kiss, mouths moving perfectly in sync with each other. 

They both need air and Jinhwan pulls back, snuggling against Junhoe, patting his boyfriend’s cheeks one last time before settling down. Junhoe knows his arm will be sore and aching in the morning, Jinhwan using it as a pillow, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Kissing Jinhwan head one last time he follows the example of the elder and finally allows himself to drift off to sleep.

What ever comes next, they’re going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you liked it, kudos are always appreciated.  
> Also find me on twitter @ikonnotanymore :)


End file.
